


When Years Go By

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika considers the passing of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Years Go By

The warmth of the summer afternoon was so pleasant, and their position so comfortable that Rika couldn't blame Satoko for having dozed off. She smiled as she patted Satoko on her sunset-lit head then hugged Satoko closer, thinking about how wonderful it was to have peace of mind with their peaceful surroundings under the perfect blue sky during this June of 1986.

Things changed so quickly as compared to before. Satoko was already so tall, though Rika herself seemed to still be waiting for her own growth spurt. It was more than alright though. Things would continue to change, surprising her, most often pleasantly, as they did so. She'd continue to change, physically, and perhaps mentally, and be happy with all the exciting things that life had to offer.

Though there could also be a lull, as Hinamizawa was a small town above all, considered backwater and slow to those from the city and other such places. Still, that kind of calm also seemed appealing to Rika. She could imagine spending many peaceful summer evenings with Satoko by her side, going through many summers, until they both died an uneventful death of old age.

It seemed like a good idea.


End file.
